Zuckerfederkiele vs Karte des Rumtreibers
by Vluy
Summary: Aller Anfang ist schwer - auch der zur Entwicklung der Karte des Rumtreibers.
1. Chapter 1

Das ist mein erster Versuch, eine Kurzgeschichte zu schreiben.

* * *

Zuckerfederkiele vs Karte des Rumtreibers

„Hey James, schau mal, was ich hier habe!", rief Sirius, als er durch das Portraitloch gestürmt kam.

James blickte auf. „Und, was ist es?", frage er und dachte dabei an die Süßigkeitenbestellung, die er bei Sirius abgegeben hatte, bevor dieser sich wieder ohne Erlaubnis nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hatte. Doch anstelle der bestellten Zuckerfederkiele hielt ihm Sirius ein Stück Pergament vor die Nase.

„Was soll ich mit einem leeren Stück Pergament, Tatze? Rück' endlich mit meiner Bestellung raus!", forderte James ungeduldig. Schließlich hatte Sirius viel länger gebraucht als sonst.

„Das hier und die Idee in meinem Kopf sind viel besser, als deine ollen Zuckerfederkiele!", berichtete Sirius voller Elan.

„Dann mach aber schnell! Ich will meine Süßigkeiten!", sagte James, nun doch etwas neugierig.

„Wir zeichnen eine Karte von Hogwarts!"

James blickte ihn ungläubig an. „OK, Tatze, toller Scherz, aber jetzt reicht's! Her mit den Süßigkeiten!"

Sirius schaute betreten rein. „Äh, ich war doch nicht in Hogsmeade. Weißt du, der Einfall kam mir, als ich gerade durch den Buckel der Hexe steigen wollte, und deshalb bin ich in die Bibliothek gegangen, um ein wenig nachzuforschen. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe einen Zauber gefunden…"

Doch James war entnervt aufgestanden und hatte ihm die Schlafsaaltür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Sirius seufzte. Nun würde er doch noch nach Hogsmeade gehen müssen, um die Zuckerfederkiele für James zu kaufen. Vielleicht würde er ihm dann morgen zuhören, denn Sirius dachte nicht im Traum daran, diese Idee sausen zu lassen!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Es war später als sonst, als Sirius die große Halle betrat. Dies lag zum größten Teil daran, dass er gestern Abend doch noch nach Hogsmeade geschlichen war, um die Zuckerfederkiele für James zu kaufen. Dieser hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er ohne die Süßigkeiten nichts von Sirius' genialer Idee hören wollte.

Sirius entdeckte James, der auf einem Platz in der Mitte des Gryffindortisches saß und seinen Toast mit besonders viel Marmelade bestrich.

Er ging hinüber und ließ sich auf den leeren Platz neben James fallen.

„Hey Tatze, ich dachte du würdest nie mehr aufwachen! Du musst geschlafen haben wie ein Stein, denn du hast dich nicht einmal gerührt, als Franks Haargel-Zauber schief ging und ein Loch in die Decke gesprengt hat.", begrüßte ihn James.

„Ich musste einen Umweg machen, um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, da Mrs. Norris mal wieder am herumschnüffeln war. Fast hätte ich sie gar nicht bemerkt. Danach musste ich noch den Besitzer des Honigtopfes davon überzeugen, dass es bei den Zuckerfederkielen um Leben oder Tod ging und wieder ins Schloss zurückkommen. Wirklich, Krone, du hättest mir deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen können! Dann wäre ich wenigstens schneller an Mrs. Norris vorbeigekommen, wenn ich mich schon aus dem Schloss schleiche, um deine Süßigkeiten zu besorgen!", meinte Sirius und drückte James die Schachtel mit den Zuckerfederkielen in die Hand, bevor er sich eine riesen Portion Rühreier auf den Teller lud.

James erwiderte nichts, da er gerade einen Bissen von seinem Toast im Mund hatte. Sie aßen schweigend zu Ende und begaben sich dann zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

Professor McGonagall hatte für diese Verwandlungsstunde den Verschwinde-Zauber angesetzt, den jedoch weder Sirius, noch James besonders schwierig fanden.

Deshalb versuchte Sirius nochmal, seinen Freund von seiner genialen Idee zu überzeugen. Anfangs war James skeptisch, was für einen Nutzten eine einfache Karte von Hogwarts haben sollte, doch als Sirius ihm von dem Zauber berichtete, den er gestern zufällig in der Bibliothek ausfindig gemacht hatte, war auch James Neugier geweckt.

„Das heißt also", flüsterte James, „dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass auf der Karte alle Bewohner des Schosses und jegliche andere Lebewesen als kleine Punkte angezeigt werden, wo auch immer sie sich gerade befinden?"

„Genau das bedeutet es!", triumphierte Sirius. „Stell' dir nur einmal vor, welche neuen Möglichkeiten uns das biet! Streiche spielen ohne je erwischt zu werden!"

„Fabelhaft!", pflichtete James ihm bei. „Außerdem könnten wir auch all die Geheimgänge einzeichnen, die wir entdeckt haben. Als Wegweiser für uns Tunichtgute!"

„Nicht schlecht, Krone! Dann müssen wir aber auch einen Weg finden, diese Karte für andere nicht lesbar zu machen. Wir müssen sie so verzaubern, dass sie nur durch das Aussprechen des richtigen Passworts sichtbar wird."

„Ja, auf jeden Fall!", sagte James begeistert. „Noch dazu brauchen wir einen Versieglungs-Zauber. Ich glaube…"

Doch in diesem Moment unterbrach ihn eine schneidende Stimme: „Potter! Black! Ich bin ja angenehm überrascht, dass Sie keine Probleme mit Ihren Verschwinde-Zaubern hatten. Dennoch würden ich Sie bitten, augenblicklich mit Ihrer Privatunterhaltung aufhören, da ich mich sonst gezwungen sehen, Ihnen Punkte abzuziehen."

Daraufhin wandten sie sich wieder dem Unterricht zu, da sie es nicht riskieren wollten, noch mehr Punkte für Gryffindor zu verlieren. Schließlich hatte Gryffindor einen ziemlichen Punkterückstand, was wohl auf ihren letzten Streich zurückzuführen war. Sie gaben sich mit der Aussicht zufrieden, die Karte in allen Einzelheiten diesen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum auszutüfteln.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Einen großen Dank an KathleenCaitlyn und Roses4You für die Kommentare! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ging es diesen Abend hoch her. Um die bevorstehenden Ferien zu feiern, waren reichlich Butterbier, Kürbissaft und viel verschiedene Leckereien aus der Küche organisiert worden, welche die Gryffindors nun eifrig verspeisten. Besonders beliebt war eine Pastete, die den Esser einen feurigen Stepptanz aufführen ließ, welcher von der umstehenden Menge begeistert beklatscht wurde. Peter Pettigrew beendete gerade seinen Tanz mir einer etwas wackligen Verbeugung.

Die einzigen, die nicht an den Festlichkeiten teilnahmen, waren Sirius und James. Sie saßen ganz hinten in einer Ecke des Raumes und unterhielten sich leise, während sie sich über ein Stück Pergament beugten. Das war höchst seltsam, da es normalerweise genau diese beiden waren, die bei jeder Party am lautesten und ausgelassensten feierten.

Remus Lupin ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel am Feuer fallen. Die ganze letzte Stunde hatte er versucht, seinem Vertrauensschülerposten gerecht zu werden und die Erstklässler davon abzuhalten, von einer Sorte Törtchen zu naschen, die, wie er vermutete, mit Feuerwhiskey gefüllt waren.

Er ließ seinen Blick bedächtig durch die aufgewühlte Menge im Gemeinschaftsraum wandern, bis er seine besten Freunde in der hintersten Ecke entdeckte. Remus stand auf, durchquerte den Raum und steuerte auf den Tisch zu, an dem Sirus und James saßen und anscheinend über einem Stück Pergament brüteten.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte er forschend und versuchte einen Blick auf das Pergament zu erhaschen.

„Moony, was brüllst du denn so rum?", rüffelte ihn James, der zusammengezuckt war, als er Remus' Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr vernahm. „Hast du schon einmal was davon gehört, dass man sich nicht anschleicht und dann anderen Personen ins Ohr schreit?"

„Schon klar, Krone.", entgegnete Remus und umrundete den Tisch, um sich neben Sirius zu setzten. „Also was soll das nun werden?"

„Meinst du, wir können es ihm erzählen, Krone?" Sirius blickte fragend zu James hinüber.

„Denke ich schon. Schließlich ist er ja auch einer von uns Tunichtguten, auch wenn er dazu noch die ungeheuren Bürden eines Vertrauensschülers und Lehrerlieblings zu tragen hat!", schloss James hämisch. Remus versätzte ihm einen genervten Blick. Seit er das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen in seinem Brief gefunden hatte, musste er sich regelmäßig Sprüche und Andeutungen gefallen lassen.

„Also", begann Sirius und erzählte Remus seine Idee von einer Karte von Hogwarts und dem, was er und James diesen Morgen in Verwandlung besprochen hatten. Remus folgte seinen Erklärungen gebannt, wenn auch etwas skeptisch.

„Seid ihr denn sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?", fragte er Sirius, als dieser geendet hatte.

„Klar, funktioniert das!", warf James ein.

„Aber wie wollt ihr denn das ganze Schloss auf dieses Stückchen Pergament gezeichnet bekommen? Schließlich hat Hogwarts mindestens sieben Stockwerke, dann noch die Türme und den Kerker, nicht zu vergessen, die Ländereien und Hogsmeade!"

„Tatze hat da einen netten kleinen Zauber gefunden, welcher bewirkt, dass das Schloss Stockwerk für Stockwerk angezeigt wird. Das heißt, dass man immer das Stockwerk sieht, in dem man sich gerade befindet, jedoch trotzdem zwischen ihnen hin und her wechseln kann."

„Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn man alles auf einmal sehen könnte?", äußerte sich Remus zweifelnd.

„Ja schon", entgegnete Sirius, „aber dafür haben wir noch nicht den richtigen Zauber gefunden, deshalb müssen wir es erst einmal so probieren."

„Und wen sollen wir alles in das Geheimnis dieser Karte einweihen?"

„Ich weiß schon wen nicht!", antwortete James prompt. „Schließlich möchte ich nicht, dass Schniefelus unsere Karte mit Fettflecken besudelt!" Sirius lachte, Remus musste grinsen, sah dabei jedoch etwas schuldbewusst drein.

„Also ich meine, Wurmschwanz sollte auf jeden Fall dabei sein. Er gehört zu uns, obwohl er manchmal ein Schwachkopf ist.", schlug Sirius vor.

„Abgemacht!", sagte James. „Morgen weihen wir Wurmschwanz ein und beginnen endlich mit der Karte." Daraufhin packte Sirius das Stück Pergament ein und die Drei verließen ihre Ecke, um noch etwas an der Party teilzuhaben, die immer noch in vollem Gange war.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: Einige Abschnitte sind zum Teil wörtlich, aber auch zusammengefasst aus „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" übernommen worden. Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Die Abschnitte sind in kursiv dargestellt!

* * *

„Na schau mal einer an! Wurmschwanz, wie kannst du einfach so in der Gegend herumhängen, anstatt uns einmal behilflich zu sein, wenn wir dich brauchen?", fragte Sirius gespielt entrüstet.

„Also wirklich Wurmschwanz!", pflichtete James ihm bei. „Wem hast du diese Gefälligkeit eigentlich zu verdanken?"

Peter gab ein Quicken von sich, welches sich stark nach „Snape" anhörte.

„Ach ja, der fettige Schniefelus. Mir juckt es in den Fingern, ihn demnächst auch irgendwo verkehrtherum hängen zu lassen. Aber am besten noch mit Publikum, schließlich sollen alle etwas davon haben, wenn Schniefelus uns seine Unterhose präsentieren möchte."

„Verschieb das auf später, Krone, und hilf uns lieber Wurmschwanz hier runter zu holen, bevor noch jemand kommt", sagte Remus. Nach kurzer Zeit stand Peter wieder mit beiden Füßen auf der Erde und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle, während James und Sirius ihn in ihren Plan einweihten.

* * *

In den darauffolgenden Wochen fanden sie jedoch kaum eine freie Minute, um sich mit der Entwicklung der Karte zu befassen, da, wie jedes Jahr, die ZAG-Prüfungen für den 5. Jahrgang anstanden.

Am Montag hatten sie ihre Prüfung in Zauberkunst gehabt, Dienstagnacht hatte die Prüfung für Astronomie stattgefunden und heute war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Reihe.

Sie hatten sich bereits in der Großen Halle eingefunden und einen Platz gesucht, als Professor Flitwick mit einem schwankenden Stapel Pergamentrollen in den Armen durch die Reihen ging und jedem Schüler eine aushändigte. Nachdem alle ausgeteilt waren, begab Flitwick sich zum Lehrerpult, drehte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Sanduhr um und ließ sie beginnen.

_„Noch fünf Minuten!", hallte die hohe Stimme von Professor Flitwick durch die Große Halle und ein Aufstöhnen machte sich breit._

_James legte seine Feder beiseite, um sich sein Geschriebenes noch einmal durchzulesen. Er schmunzelte, als er zu Frage zehn kam. Es war doch ungemein hilfreich, einen Werwolf als Freund zu haben!_

_Er gähnte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und überprüfte mit einem kurzen Blick auf Flitwick, dass dieser gerade beschäftigt war, als er sich zu Sirius umdrehte._

_Sirius grinste ihn an und reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe. James wandte sich wieder um und begann gelangweilt auf einem Stück Pergament herum zu kritzeln._

_Kurz darauf erklärte Professor Flitwick die Prüfung für beendet und sammelte die Pergamentrollen ein. Als er wieder auf beiden Füßen stand (die Wucht der mehr als 100 Rollen hatte ihn umgehauen), entließ er sie und die erleichterte Schülerschar strömte aus der Großen Halle nach draußen._

_„Schau mal, wer da ist…" Sirius schaute auf._

_„Bestens", flüsterte er. „Schniefelus." James und Sirius standen auf._

_„Alles klar, Schniefelus?" sagte James laut. Noch bevor Snape einen Fluch loslassen konnte, hatte James ihn entwaffnet._

_Kurze Zeit später lag Snape mit einem Mund voller Seifenlauge auf dem Boden, als sich plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme zu Wort meldete: „Lasst ihn IN RUHE!" Wutschnaubend stapfte Lily Evans auf die kleine Gruppe zu._

_„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", wiederholte sie, wobei sie James mit tiefer Abneigung ansah. „Was hat er euch angetan?"_

_„Nun", ließ James nachdenklich verlauten, „es ist eher die Tatsache, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…" In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: Außerdem mussten wir uns noch für einen kleinen Zwischenfall revanchieren!_

_Unbemerkt von allen Beteiligten war Severus Snape aufgestanden und hatte einen Fluch auf James abgefeuert. Über James Wange zog sich eine klaffende Wunde._

_Im nächsten Moment hing Snape kopfüber in der Luft, wobei ihm der Umhang über den Kopf rutschte und seine Unterhose zu sehen war._

_„Du machst mich KRANK", schrie Lily, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte in Richtung des Schlosses._

_„Wenn ich so zwischen den Zeilen lese, Mann, würd ich sagen, sie hält dich für ein bisschen eingebildet", warf Sirius ein. James war nun richtig wütend, aber auch zerknirscht. Er würde Lily auf keinen Fall wegen diesem Schleimbeutel Schniefelus verlieren. Dafür würde Snape nun bezahlen!_

* * *

Frustriert ließ James seinen Zauberstab vor sich auf die Tischplatte fallen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute sich um.

Es war schon eine Stunde nach Mitternacht und der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie ausgestorben, bis auf vier Gestalten, die alle an einem Tisch saßen, drei von ihnen über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt.

Drei Tage waren nach ihrer Rache an Snape vergangen und fast alle ZAG-Prüfungen waren überstanden. Nach dem Abendessen, war Sirius in die Bibliothek gegangen, um sich das Buch auszuleihen, von welchem er James in einer Verwandlungsstunde erzählt hatte. Die Bibliothekarin hatte Sirius ungläubig und skeptisch beäugt, ihn das Buch „Eine Anleitung zu magischen Lageplänen und Landkarten" dann jedoch ausleihen lassen. Sie hatte den jungen Mr Black noch nie in ihrer Bibliothek gesehen.

Danach hatten sie sich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes an einen runden Tisch gesetzt, das Stück Pergament vor sich ausgebreitet und in dem Buch nach dem richtigen Zauber gesucht.

Da fingen die Probleme an: Der Zauber, welcher die Umrisse von Hogwarts auf das Pergament bringen sollte, war extrem kompliziert und brauchte eine Menge Vorarbeit. Man musste zuerst einmal mit einem Ausmess-Zauber die Ausmaße des Raumes oder des Gebietes in den Zauberstab aufnehmen und dann mit selbigem auf ein Stück Pergament tippen und die Zauberformel des Umriss-Zaubers sprechen. Dieser würde dann die aufgenommenen Ausmaße als Umrisse erscheinen lassen. Nach dieser Anleitung hatten sie versucht die Umrisse des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes auf ihr Pergament zu bannen, doch diese wollten einfach nicht sichtbar werden.

„Irgendetwas machen wir falsch, Tatze."

„Du bist ein wahrer Blitzmerker, Krone!" Sirius war sichtlich genervt. „Ich habe die Anleitung jetzt bestimmt schon 20-mal gelesen und trotzdem kann ich den Fehler nicht erkennen."

„Das muss doch irgendwie gehen…vielleicht…aber...", grübelte Remus. „Oder lieber…Wurmschwanz, was machst du da eigentlich?"


End file.
